


criminally in love

by childofhades



Series: in every universe, you and me. [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, seongwoo and daniel are parabatai, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: No vow is more sacred than the vow that binds parabatai, Warrior partners—sworn to fight together, die together, but never to fall in love.





	criminally in love

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble. unbeta-ed lol

Seongwoo thinks it dumb to stare at a person. Especially when they are kinda of naked while working out but how could his eyes turn away from watching a spectacular show like this?

Seongwu's eyes continued to betray him and stare openly at the man in front of him.

 

180cm tall with shoulders as broad as the Pacific, dirty blonde hair (which by the way looks sexier when he's all sweaty) and a face that would put even Aphrodite in shame. His body is not too muscular but not too lean either---just kind of perfect. Seongwoo's kind of perfect.  He has the kind of arms Seongwoo wouldn't like having but he doesn't mind getting choked with and damn his thighs? Gods and Goddess know what kind of dirty things Seongwoo's mind is thinking right now.

 

Kang Daniel is a walking personification of perfection and Seongwoo wouldn't deny himself the pleasure of watching Daniel work out in front of his eyes.

 

Seongwoo's eyes watch as Daniel's back flexes when he lifts. His entire back is visible to Seongwoo revealing all the runes perfectly embroided in Daniel's body.

Runes or Marks, they are symbols engraved on the Shadowhunter's skin that grant them abilities that which made more special than mundanes. These runes are burned into their skins using steles, the most common tool Shadowhunters used in fighting against demons.

 

While most runes are meant to be used on Shadowhunters' skin, many runes can also be applied on physical objects, giving a variety of effects and abilities. Many of these runes are placed on their weapons to prevent demons from healing when injured by them; others are used to lock and unlock doors, create fires, and a wide array of other abilities.

 

 

Then there's one special rune that Seongwoo hated and loved the most.

 

 

 

The one in Daniel's shoulder, the one Seongwoo has too.

 

 

 

 

The one that marks the connection between Seongwoo and Daniel, their marks as **_Parabatai_**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Parabatai is the most sacred rune a Shadowhunter could have, because not anybody can have someone who'd die for them, literally. Seongwoo and Daniel had their marks when they were thirteen years old. Just when they started and pledged themselves to fight against demons. They made an oath to be each other's lifelong partners---to be live with each other forever, even to be buried in the same place together.

 

 

A shadowhunter can only choose only one parabatai in their lifetime. The sacred ritual can only be performed once, that's why it's considered a blessing to have a parabatai. A parabatai can sense whenever their parabatai's life force, they literally bring out the best in each other.

 

 

 

The Parabatai rune marks a strong connection between the two Shadowhunters and can only be broken by death.

 

 

 

No vow is more sacred than the vow that binds parabatai, Warrior partners—sworn to fight together, die together, but never to fall in love.

 

 

 

Seongwoo takes a long deep breath as his fingers touch his own mark. He tries to shake his head from all these unwanted thoughts.

 

 

 

"Hey Seongwoo, how long will you just stand there and watch me?" Daniel smiles---he smiles so bright that it blinded Seongwoo. Damn, he really has the brightest smile that puts the Sun in shame.

 

 

"Hey, Daniel." He greets him a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Seongwoo wishes he could go back to the time, he could be with Daniel without wanting to give him the world

 

 

"Are you okay? You look kinda off, Is everything okay, Seongwoo?"

 

There he goes with his Seongwoo radar again. Seongwoo hates how Daniel know how read him like an open book. How he instantly knows when something is wrong with him, and how he makes all his worries disappear with just one fucking smile or a hug.

 

 

 

 

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous with the mission assigned to us tonight." Seongwoo is not lying though, he really feels nervous about tracking down this one nasty demon that keeps on terrorizing the city at night. The mission is given to him and Daniel, they were known to be one of the best Shadowhunters, especially they were together. But Seongwoo couldn't help but still get worried at times.

 

"Hey, you have me. We have each other---You know I will never let you down, right?" Daniel puts his hands on Seongwoo's shoulder, staring at him with his bright brown eyes, "We're parabatai--I got you, You got me. We're partners, forever."

 

 

 

 

_But we can’t fall in love with each other and that sucks._

 

 

 

Seongwoo wants to tell Daniel how much he treasures him. He wants to give him all the kisses, cuddles---blowjobs---Daniel deserves. He wants him to be the person Daniel would call “husband” someday.  But no matter what Seongwoo does, he just couldn’t be that person to Daniel---and this mark reminds him of that.

 

 

 

“Yes, partner.” Seongwoo stops himself from thinking any further. As long as he has Daniel, he should be okay right? They are parabatai. What they have is stronger than any other bonds, heck, it’s even more sacred than a marriage bond.  He should be contented with what they have.

 

 

 

Daniel locks himself in a hug, and Seongwoo tries not to indulges himself more than what Daniel is offering. They are parabatai and they can’t fall in love with each other---Seongwoo is already broke the sacred vow when he admitted to himself he loves Daniel, he couldn’t let his best friend be confused too.

 

 

 

_They are parabatai, they couldn’t be more._

**Author's Note:**

> pls yell at me at my twt [ thisisongniel](https://twitter.com/thisisongniel) or cc [thisisongniel](https://curiouscat.me/thisisongniel)


End file.
